Errantem, Fatanm, and the Gnoll Chieftain
by P3wnage
Summary: On his second adventure chronicled, Errantem Nemo has to pair up with a pompous Mage. Can he get along with her? Or will they screw up the entire mission on their own? One Shot.
1. Meet Fatanm

This is my second ever writing in the Vindictus Fanfiction Archives, and the second chronological event in Errantem Nemo's life. Please, enjoy the selection I have writtten and please leave reviews. Thank you.

(Please note that the Errantem Nemo Saga will be published in Anachronic Order)

* * *

><p>"Corporal Errantem Nemo, where have you been?" Captain Gwynn of the Royal Army said to the plump soldier, who just bumbled into the Mercenaries Outpost.<p>

"Sorry ma'am, I was at the Inn, eating breakfast. I woke up a bit late as well. Tieve, made pancakes again this week." The young man, wiped some of the milk off his face, saluted his Superiors, and stood in front of the blond woman. He looked around the room for Gwynn's subordinate youngster. Her apprentice and student, Ellis, was talking to Sgt. Lann about the Hoarfrost Hollows, possibly one of the coldest regions in the countryside, laced with nothing but snowy spiders, and Kobolds. He regarded Lann as one of his heroes. "Ellis is such a sweet kid" Tieve would say. She hoped he'd be a great soldier in battle someday. Errantem shared her sentiments.

"Well, don't fatten yourself up on good cooking, we've still got a conflict here." Gwynn, led Errantem to a long table, where various mercenaries of shapes and sizes, Captain Aodhan and Lieutenant Marrec sat. Marrec, wore a helmet, that covered his face except for his eyes, and adorned himself with the standard Bluish-green markings of a Lieutenant. He greeted Errantem with the following phrase:

"It's good to see you lad. I hope you rested well after the conflict with the Gnolls."

He referred to Errantem's fight with the 100 Gnolls in the Perilous ruins, how they were all decimated and routed. Unless anyone else was there, if Aodhan was there in fact, he'd be paying him at least 7,000 more gold pieces than rewarded. Upon the greeting call, he shook hands with Marrec, and sat. He could tell Marrec had a lot more respect for him now, unlike back then where all he did was call him out for having sympathy for the Royal Army, or something stupid. As the meeting began, Errantem listened, but dazed off now and again. He hearkened unto the important details, about who was being sent where, and what happened then. He looked at Sgt. Gallagher, with his cheap smirk, and his squinted left eye. Gallagher was the kind of guy, the annoying guy, who'd always say he'd owe you if he borrowed your money, in exchange for information. Then he never gave it back. Scumbag.

"Errantem," Gwynn firmly pounded her fist on the table. "Stop day-dreaming about Tieve."

The room roared in mild laughter, as Errantem smirked himself just a bit. He wasn't actually day dreaming about Tieve. He could of, but, not at the moment. He could do enough of that back at the Inn. He looked around the room, and found it a lot more vacant than when he entered. Much of the soldiers and mercenaries were already given their quests, and duties. Apparently, he was next in line.

"You are aware of the Gnoll Chieftain, are you not? The Red skinned fiend of the Perilous Ruins?"

"Yeah. He died in the Ruins didn't he? He was defeated by Lann, Fiona, Evie, Karok, Ka-"

"Who defeated him, is not important. What is, is the fact that he's still out there."

A concerned look, ran on Errantem's face. Not only was the most dangerous Gnoll known in Colhen still alive, but other possiblitites about what could be, arose as well.

Captain Aodhan, stood and told Errantem.

"We need you to accompany one of our finest mercenaries into battle." Aodhan interjected. "She has shown a lot of dedication and skill into this line of work. And we need you, to help escort her on this mission."

Errantem asked, "And what is this mission you may ask?"

"To defeat him of course." Gwynn added.

"However, since you were almost pummeled to dust in the ruins, we decided to choose someone else to go as the leader. She's the best at arcane and defense against the dark arts."

Errantem inquired,

"And, who is she?"

"Her alias is: "The one with no regret" but her actual name is Fatanm, and she's a witch from the City of Valenwoud a few days from here. A bit young, and inexperienced, but she shows mighty prowess against her enemies."

Lann turned his head toward Errantem, and added an anecdote.

"She's a woman you should fear, Errantem. I've seen her fight Kobolds in the Hoarfrost Hollows. Even Evie respects her. And I can swear on that by my Twin Veterans"

He held his swords tightly, causing Errantem to raise and eyebrow.

"Hmmm...well, Evie is a devilish witch as well."

Fatanm, the name rang in Errantem's head. She sounded menacing, by the description

and stories they've told him, she is to be respected, and trusted in combat. Even Evie, the most famous Witch in all of Colhen, student of Brynn, the Magician, respects her.

"She sounds like she's a tad full of herself," Errantem spoke to Aodhan.

"But, how much am I getting paid?"

Aodhan took out a sack of gold, and placed it right before Errantem. It landed with a large, thud, and a few gold pieces spilled from over the top.

"I can deal with this. I'm sure this..."One With No Regret" is quite the lady."

Captain Aodhan, came up behind Errantem and patted his back.

"I know you can do me good, Corporal. She'll be waiting for the supply boat at Pier 8, at the docks."

"Thank you, Captain."

Errantem, got up from his seat, and he saluted his superior officers, bid them well, and left the outpost there after.

At Pier 8, Errantem, and two other dual-wielding swordsmen accompanied him. These other two, were other Mercenaries, given the same task to aid Fatanm. There, they sat on the Boat, waiting, and waiting. And waiting. More Waiting. The Sun burned intensely that day, with the salt of the Ignacht River in the air. Fishing vessels, drifted along the Horizon, eventually disappearing into the Ocean. Errantem and his comrades, grew bored, and started tossing things over the ship. They stopped, until they realized they had wiped out most of their supplies. When the Sun was at its peak(and bought more supplies), Errantem had lost his patience. He stood up, and started walking to the docks.

"You know what guys, I don't really like this mission. Our host is really taking a long time to get here. I bet she's not even coming."

"She'll get here, don't worry Errantem. She's usually like this." said one of other the Mercenaries, the one dressed in an armor of Errantem, with a darker shade of green. He stretched his hands above his head, sitting on the deck of the vessel. He took a bite of one of the newly purchased apples, and looked at Errantem. Although, he has his share of doubts, Errantem knew what duty was, and frankly, Fatanm didn't look like she was competent enough.

"Look, she seems like she probably just skipped the mission off hand already. What was supposed to be a few minutes, turned into hours. I feel like I'm wasting time here."

"Think about the money man." He replied.

The money. The money. Oh, what he'd do with wealth. It's a shame the inflation here in Colhen is outrageous. Even so, Errantem would've bought a large estate, with servants, and kinsman. He'd be a rich lord amongst the land of other countries. He'd help the needy, and his progeny would prosper. What good they would do in this world of decay and fear. How hope would prosper, if he had the power of kings and monarch. Power was the thing that mattered in the world, the temporal world. He'd utilize it, use it to the extent of his abilities. He would be benevolent, a gentleman of sorts, off the field of battle. Of course, this was his dream.

"Well, I do suppose you're right." Errantem replied.

As he started walking back to the boat, a sparkling light started to flicker on the Pier. He turned a round, to see a visage of light, brighter than the sun, appear on the dark. It resembled, a woman, but, as the radiance of the light decreased, the true form of the visage appeared. Dressed, she wore a Black skirt, and her blouse was black, with scarlet buttons. The fur of her cape, was that of Gnolls, soft and silky. Her hat, tall, and pointed, was just as black as her eyes, with a long red tassel, coming up from the tip of the hat. Her pallid, chalk skin, created an intense mood in, that contrasted with her crimson skirt, red loafers and white stockings. She held a staff, with two silver wings upon it, sharp enough to cleave a man's head right off. Her dark eyes glared at the crew, gravely, looking as if she was conflicted. Yawning, she uttered her first words to be heard by Errantem.

"Sorry, I'm late again guys." She sang.

"Fatanm, where were you?" Errantem said, with a bit of irritation in his voice, fed up with patience.

Stretching her arms, she decided to do a series of exercises that warmed her body up. Still yawning, she produced a party invitation from a puff of smoke, and it floated all the way into Errantem's hands. By the looks of it, the paper had been under a lot of pressure, stained by a bunch of wine, and the address of a young man named: "Cedric Bothaitha".

"There was a party last night in the tavern at Rocheste, and all of the mages, dual-wielding swordsmen, and warriors were invited. And...I think I'm still just a bit tired from dancing hard all night."

As she continued to warm her body up, Errantem looked at his two comrades, who equally stared back at him. The one with the apple in his hand simply shrugged.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" She chimed.

Fatanm grabbed the invitation from Errantem with her mage hands and made it disappear, into another cloud of smoke. She jumped into the air, and floated gently over his head. Landing softly, she exclaimed.

"We've got a Gnoll Chieftain to kill. Cut'ir Uup, untie us from the dock, Gnollbait, hoist the anchors, we're leaving shore."

Dropping his apple, Cut'ir Uup replied and did what he was told, as did Gnollbait. Apparently, they knew Fatanm long before Errantem did.

As Errantem boarded the ship, he was irritated that she came here late, angry that she has the nerve to come up here and waste his time He had to speak out of turn.

"Miss, I have one question to say about you."

She turned her head and turned to Errantem, and smiled.

"Oh, so you're the new guy. I've been needing a new sidekick aft-"

"Listen here Fatanm, don't try any funny business with me." said Errantem, gravely.

"What do you mean?" She said, as Cut'ir and Gnollbait slowly stopped working, and focused their attention on their conversation. Gnoll bait scratched his head in puzzlement, looking at Errantem, mentioned something out of earshot, then back at the conversation.

"I've been working hard to try and appease my superiors, by doing what they say. I've had my share of hardship, but if you think you can order me around like some lackey, then no."

"Then, well, just leave then. I don't need to put up with your insubordination." Fatanm replied, walking back to her crew.

"No, no, no, I'm staying here. All I'm asking for is a bit of respect."

Errantem knew what a proper lady was, in his mind at least. A lady was kind, friendly sweet, and respectful. However, this Fatanm was just full of herself. Her extravagant clothing was of no use in the battlefield. She didn't even have the right armor, or equipment necessary. Nor did she seem to have any charisma at all. Fatanm just looked just plain bossy, and rude. Maybe her bossiness, mixed with her magic powers makes her this so-called fearful witch. Fatanm started walking towards, him, lecturing him on why she's so great.

"Well, new guy, I'll have you know, that Aodhan trusts me, a lot more than you do pal, because I've saved his life at the Bell Tower, not too long ago, dragging his dying body out of the arrow fire. I have fished over three Violent Tatrich fish and one Junior Tatrich! "

She took Errantem by the collar of his armor, and pulled him to her level. Now they both stared at each other at eye level, as she was a petite little sorceress. She wouldn't take orders from a greenshirt, let alone argue with one. Errantem had a look of disdain, that made her knew he had no regard for her. Although, he did show much weakness glancing down to the water to his right. Both of them waited for the time to strike.

"I've fought alongside brave men, and women, who would all die for our goddess, just to even make their enemies bleed, if they cannot fight at all. And, I will do anything to get the job done. Well, what have you done, fatso?" She finished, poking her finger right under Errantem's chin. Looking away, he admitted, weakly:

"...get beat up by a hundred Gnolls?"

She simply put him down, and said nothing. Fatanm walked away, and gestured to her subordinates to continue working, as Errantem wiped off what kind of germs that woman could have had. Perhaps he shouldn't have had try to mess with a woman like her in the first place. He was just angry about what happened today. However, it still didn't make a difference with the attitude, the sheer amount of attitude, of how she isn't taking this thing seriously as she should. Out there, the Gnoll Chieftain was plotting, waiting to exact revenge on the warriors who have disgraced him in battle. The whole town could be in danger, and she was somewhere out partying last night? Her sense of duty, was intertwined with the sense of fun. That just didn't suit the quota for CB Mercenaries. It was time to bring her down a notch. And to have the last laugh as well.

"At least l wouldn't be caught dead in clothes like those, deary. Those shoes with those socks, no way."

Errantem, cheekily folded his, and confidently smirked. However, the victory, would be in all definitions, pyrrhic. Fatanm, stopped in her tracks, and stood silently. Gnollbait and Cut'ir Uup, both equally facepalmed in my general direction. The clouds, suddenly became dark and ominous over the little vessel, but strangely, only their boat was affected, as the other ships, were simply bathing in sunlight. The wind, started to howl, akin to dead men, screaming for salvation from their tormentors itself. The waves, rocked the oat, back and forth, as if a tidal waves approached. Cut'ir up shouted: "Errantem, what have you done?" Gnollbait, lips quivering in fear, he laid his head on Cut'ir's shoulder and started to cry, praying for Morrighan for salvation. Errantem, looked at his environment, and started to fear for his own good as well. Fatanm turned her head around, to face Errantem. The horror, the pure distorted look of terror on his face, could only mean one thing:

He was staring into the eyes of Hell itself.


	2. Into the Ruins

He cowered in the stern of the boat. His body, shivering, from what horror he has endured, Erratnem, curled himself into a ball, praying for forgivness from Morrighan. At the bow of the boat, Gnollbait and Cut'ir, discussed something to Fatanm, who was sitting there, taking in all the pleasures of the windy waters.

"Fatanm, are you sure what you did to Errantem was...ethical?" said Cut'ir

She turned and simply shrugged. Fatanm then set her attentions to the beautiful water, laud out before her.

"Let it go Cut'ir," said Gnollbait, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"He had it coming."

The boat, neared the beach of it's destination, welcomed by the sight of several trees and the distant view of the Perilous Ruins. Giddy and excited, Fatanm set the winds on the course to land. However, the landing was a tad bit rough, as it threw Gnollbait off the boat, his face meeting the damp, brown sands of the beach. There, they set up camp, but Errantem, was still left in his catatonic state. His eyes, were void of any soul, which creeped Cut'ir out.

"I'm creeped out." said Cut'ir as he was trying to keep his eyes off Errantem, attempting to go to sleep.

The next morning, Fatanm and her group, arose from slumber. For breakfast, they all ate their rations. Fatanm had some chocolate, a treat from the other day, saved up for her consumption. Errantem ate, but not with the vigor he had back at the Inn. He seemed, to eat, like some timid deer, unknowing of what was laid out before him. Much of his food, was untouched, growing colder by the minute.

"Errantem, are you going to eat your eggs?" said Fatanm

He could only reply with what he had on his face, which was an expression of blankness.

"Hurr, Alright Fatanm, I'm too retarded to eat my eggs by myself." Errantem, "stated" as Fatanm moves his lips up and down.

"Thanks Errantem."

She switched her eggs with Errantem and scarfed them down. Fatanm had a big appetite that morning. Shortly there after, Fatanm packed her things, ready to go to the Perilous Ruins. However, she advised her two(conscious) comrades, not to attend the fight with her.

"Fatanm, it's too dangerous to go alone." said Cut'ir Uup, boiling for a fight against the Gnolls.

"Well, I do need two guys to watch the boat while I'm gone. By the way I'm not going alone. I'm taking this with me."

She held the stupefied Errantem on her shoulder, and decided him to carry him, through the Jungles leading to the Ruins. She had some trouble, but managed to lift his large body onto her frame. Cut'ir Uup, came up to her, questioning.

"Why are you bringing him along?"

"I need a new meat shield." said she, turning around, knocking down Cut'ir to the ground with Errantem's body in the process.

"Sorry about that."

"But, you broke him." said Gnollbait coming to the aid of Cut'ir, whom was dizzied as he tried to hold up his head from the blow.

"If I can break him, I can fix him. I'll be back within four hours or so. Clean up this mess, and it better be clean by the time I get back. I expect to be home at Colhen by midday."

Ignoring Cut'ir Uup, Fatanm undauntedly entered the thick green of the jungle, disappearing within the sprawling leaves, and tall trees. the two dual-swordsmen, left behind to take care of the boat, were left with no other choice, but to pack up and wait.

"Holy Crap, you're heavy."

In the middle of the forest, Fatanm laid down the body of the chubby corporal, and decided to rest. His eyes, still blank of expression, made him look as if he were some dead body, dropped to the ground like a large, ragdoll made out of rubber. The Jungle was peaceful by that time of day. The Sun, was nearing the peak of the sky, but only barely. Fatanm could tell by the sky, it was nearing about 11:00 in the morning or so. She took a breather, and sat on a fallen tree, dropping her winged staff. Resting, she looked over at Errantem's limp and unmoving figure. She looked towards the direction leading towards the Perilous Ruins, then back at Errantem. Taking out her map, Fatanm decided to calculate how long it would take to get there. It wasn't that long of a journey now, perhaps 8 or 7 minutes more until they can drop down at a distance, far away from the eyes of the Gnoll Veterans. And perhaps it was now time to get Errantem out of his stupor. She didn't really like him. Errantem gave her such an attitude, complaining on how she was late, how she probably wasn't fulfilling her duty. It was out of turn, to be rude to Fatanm, but, it let a taste of guilt in her mouth. She already knew tardiness was a weak point of hers, but, being unfaithful to duty? No. She was a proud member of the Crimson Blade Mercenaries. And she wouldn't let anyone take her down. Not even some sad sack of a Corporal. Fatanm had to use a spell to awake him. Setting Errantem up right, that he was in a sitting position. His head, constantly fell limp, unable to see what was happening, looking towards the ground. She needed his eye contact for this to work. Placing a long stick under his chin, she took out a wand, used for only small and meager things, such as brewing potions, or lifting some objects in her room. Fatanm, chanted some words in the olden tongue, words that were of Morrighanic stature, gibberish to the unlearned ear. Shooting from her wand, were sparkling lights, which danced around Errantem's head, then, fell to the ground as dust. Then, there was a period of utter silence. Fatanm, leaning in to see the results, reeled back in surprise, of a blinking Errantem. His body, slowly gained power as he slowy got up. Seemingly unaware where he was, Errantem sleepily walked over where he thought a crate would be to sit on in the boat, was nothing, and he sat leaving him to rest his buttocks on nothing.

"Errantem, you're sitting in mid-air." Fatanm stated, matter-of-factly

"Oh."

He proceeded to fall to the ground, and did what most people would react to as well. Rubbing his bum in pain. Looking around, he was dumbfounded, and confused.

"Fatanm, where in the world are we? And, where's the boat. And the others?"

"Look, the last two things you said don't matter right now. We're closing in on the Perilous Ruins. And it's just a few minutes that way. Hopefully, a green-shirt like you can take this task."

"I'm up for a challenge."

She pointed in the general direction of Northwest, to a bunch of large tan structures, which dotted the canopies of the forest.

"We'll come up to that big ol' Gnoll Chieftain and do him in for good!" Fatanm decreed, smacking her fist into her left palm. Picking up her staff, she directed Errantem to follow her.

"Come on!"

A bit doubtful, untrusting of her, Errantem decided to stay, like a stubborn child. Fatanm, not wanting to deal with this, lifted Errantem with her mage hands, and she ran towards the monuments, crawling with Gnolls as they ventured.


	3. Cursed

"Down boy!" said Errantem.

He kicked down a Veteran Gnoll, against a wall, falling down in fatigue. Staggering, the Gnoll felt the last bits of breath, leave his body as Errantem kicked him again. He turned to see Fatanm, who was not struggling at all in this dungeon. Using her powers, she fires magic missiles at all the Gnoll Warriors. Weak against magic, the Gnolls were obliterated, and fell to the earth. Hence, their unholy frames were turned to stone.

The two continued in their conquest to find the Leader of the Pack. Constantly, they were attacked by Gnolls, all of which were unable to withstand Fatanm's attacks. Errantem, held his own, cutting down the canine fiends with his twin blades. Their thick blood, oozed from the hashing wounds inflicted by him. For a while, the impromptu duo, sliced and diced many foes, but, soon, they grew weary of combat. Deciding they should take a rest, the two mercenaries, decided to rest for a bit, before they take on the Gnoll Chieftain. He was not far at all anyways, so why just wait for a bit.

Clearing a room full of Gnolls, they took an extended rest. Fatanm, tired, and weary, her arm muscles twitched, and spasmed, by how much of a workout they were given. So did Errantem, as they both sat in the middle of a ruined plaza, back-to-back, surrounded by the petrified corpses of Gnolls.

"Fatanm, I'm getting really strained here." Panted Errantem.

"Lawl, I'm...not...complaining...at all." said Fatanm, taking in breaths between words.

"Lawl, what kind of word is that?"

Errantem, was puzzled by such a word, as he wiped the sweat from his brow. After a

sigh, the mage answered his query.

"Back in Valenwoud, the word was used as slang, a prefix to a situation that was deemed funny to the person, or a suffix, vice-versa. Sometimes, we use it as one solitary word, for the same meaning of course. It's usually best not to overuse it."

"Hmmm...lawl."

Thinking about that, Errantem remembered something from his memory, not too long ago. He had a cat, named Internet. Oh, how Internet would play his little games with him, and

distract him from his duties as a young boy. One could say, that Errantem's Cat, was just full of "lawls". How much "lawls" they had together. Perhaps, it was a point in time, where Errantem, would only "lawl" at the big things he wouldn't understand. An innocent age, left behind, in order for salvation to the land Erinn could be possible. lawl.

"Fatanm, is that an Erg pot?"

"Why, I do believe so."

The two, got up, and walked over to an Erg pot, that would've contained crystals that would have rejuvenated them, was laying there, hidden by vines and moss growing in the corner it was left in. Groggily, they came to where the pot was, and uncovered it from it's veil of flora. When the moss was wiped off, symbols in Morrighanic tongue, appeared, and Fatanm showed much disappointment.

"Fatanm, don't want to break it?"

"Uhhhmmm...We can't"

"Why not?"

"This pot is cursed."

"Says who?"

"Says the writing on this pot. Look, I'll read it for you."

She crouched down, and examined what the curious engravings told, proceeding pointing out each character as she read aloud.

"Whoever breaks my urn pot, shall be cursed with the power of Gadianton, the Psychic Robber of Minds. Those who breathe upon my dust, shall too, be cursed."

"I think it's a trick..." Erratnem said, stroking his chin.

"...the Gnolls would never revere their dead in such a manner. I still say we should open it."

Pulling out his sword, Fatanm simply facepalmed at his ignorance.

"Errantem, this urn pot's probably been here for centuries. Probably long before the Fomorian War consumed this place."

"Well, I still think we should open it." Ready to crack the pot like an egg, he lifted his sword in the air, only for the blow to be intercepted by the young mage.

"Errantem, NO."

She stopped the force of the blow with her mage hand, but, damage was about to take place. In the confusion, Errantem accidentally kicked the pot, and it sent it spinning around for a few seconds, before finally falling down and breaking. An explosion of dust and magic, filled an eight foot radius of the plaza where two humans once stood. The howl of the long dead, brought about Gadianton the Mind Robber from his capsule, and ascended into the air, where his soul was met up with into Erinn. Down on the ground, were a wheezing mage, blowing the magic ashes away with her hand. Errantem thought to himself.

Crap. Why did I do that, why did I do that? Why didn't I listen?

Errantem, Goddess damn you, you're too dumb to live!

Coughing, Errantem noticed something wrong. That last sentence was not his voice, but Fatanm's.

When we get back to Colhen, I'm going to make sure they'll send you all the way back to Private, your eyes will still be rolling in disbelief

What did you say about me?

Errantem, is that you?

The smoke cleared, and the two looked at each other, caught back in surprise and bewilderment. Not one of them spoke a word, Only in thought, did they communicate. The look on their faces were priceless.

We've both become aware of our thoughts, haven't we soldier?

I do assume so, from the fact that we're both speaking without moving our mouths. Fatanm, would you mind if I start to panic right now.

Be my guest.

He started to scream out something along the words of: "This isn't happening, this isn't happening!" as Errantem started to violently thrash about the plaza. Fatanm, could only sit down, and shaking her head, saying "No". This new, telekinetic connection, brought about by a stupid choice, made them both aware of their thought, colloquially. Of course, the inevitable happened. Instead of trying to find a resolution to the situation, the both of them tried to do what most humans would do if two were placed in the same room aloner: Kill each other. As Errantem tried to stab Fatanm's throat with his sword, she took out her wand, using spells to ward him off. Both of them did this for at least five minutes, until realizing a vital error.

Errantem, we're still going to have to defeat this Gnoll Chieftain, despite what happened to...us.

Well...we do have a job to do. But, I still don't like you. At all.

As do I.

Both of them, begrudgingly looked at each other, then, walked out of the plaza. In the air, arose the scent of a very clear, and thick, bitterness. As they walked, Fatanm never told Errantem one little thing beside her ability to understand the Morrighanic language. She understood Gnoll.


	4. History and Herstory

Die Human Scum!

_What the? Fatanm, to your left! _

A Gnoll charged at the young woman, armed with a mace club, hoping he would be able to make a mark on her. With the power of Arcane Magic imbued in her, she shot a pulse of energy at the Gnoll, sending him flying over to the other side of the dungeon, landing in a pile of crates.

_Thanks, I needed that. _

Errantem side-dodged a swing of a Gnoll's attack, then bested him by taking him by the arm, and slash through his throat. As more Gnolls approached to reinforce the next squad, Errantem notioned a very clever gesture to the Mage.

_We'll take this one on together._

_Right! I'll take the ones on the left, you, to the right._

With the impromptu ploy in set, they rushed the incoming horde of Gnolls, of which were ten in all. Errantem, being the faster of the two, ran into the gaggle, and unleashed a flurry of slashes, cutting a many of the pack down. Fatanm, jumped to the side, and shot five fire bolts, each one hitting their target, decimating them. As the last of the Gnolls, died and fell to the earth, Errantem held a complaint about something. Speaking aloud, he wanted to make this clear to her.

"Fatanm, would it freak you out if I just understood what that Gnoll said?"

"No, why?"

"Why? I can't speak a bloody worth of Gnoll, and I just understood him there on the spot!" Errantem exclaimed

"Oh, Well, I could possibly explain that. Come, walk this way."

Leading Errantem on the way to where the Gnoll Chieftain might be situated at, the proceeding hallways, were empty. Perhaps, the rest of the Gnolls have retreated, in order to protect their leader.

"You see, as I was trained in the vocabulary of the Morrighanic language in Rocheste, I also was given a volume on how to translate Gnoll language, to the common tongue. I thought it was a bit more on the trivial side, in my studies, but, it served it's purpose."

"Wow, that's pretty amazing, Fatanm." He smirked.

"You know, I've always wanted to learn a different language, like Goblin, but the lack of money and time to do so, forbids it."

"Yeah, I hear you. It just comes much easier for me when it comes to studying. It's required of Mages such as I to study."

"Ah. Yeah. You Mages get it easy. Everything is just so balanced for you guys."

"Like, I know, it's great."

The banality of walking, soon etched itself in both of their minds. It soon came to be apparent, that the Gnolls had retreated, far into the dungeon. Perhaps, they were fearful of "The One with No Regret". the evidence showed itself, when bits and pieces of gnoll weaponry, were scattered about, and the evidence of habitation, was visible to the naked eye.

"Fatanm, what made you become a Crimson Blade Mercenary?"

"Why do you say that?"

"A woman, like you, seems to care herself for parties, and fun, rather than take this mission seriously, as I do."

"Errantem, life is either a-"

Then, from the sky, an Anvil fell just behind Fatanm. Looking up, a Gnoll veteran turned tail and ran on a roof, failing to crush him. Unfazed, Fatanm continued.

"As I was saying, Life is either a great adventure, or nothing at all."

"You were apart of a rich family, weren't you?"

"How could you tell?"

"I was reading some of the memories you had at the back of your head. I heard some stuff about having a very sheltered life, or something along the lines of that."

The telekinetic curse was still in effect. It was probably would be, unless a counter-spell could be found.

"Oh, right."

Fatanm, looked away for a moment. Then, a few flickering mental images of Fatanm's history came to light, as if they were his own, as if he lived through them. She'd been an heiress, of some noble family. Tired of a unfufilling, life of smothering, she left her home when she was old enough and decided to make her own name for herself, without the family gold. At the age of seventeen and a half, Fatanm joined the Crimson Blade Mercenaries, lying about her supposed age of twenty one. A year from then, she had dedicated her life to both partying, and adventuring. Perhaps her life was the ultimate life. He then realized something about the woman. She wanted to live her life to the fullest, while indulging in the laborious task of destroying some Fomorian to bits all day. And in her life, she someday learned the importance of duty. To get the job done.

"Life hasn't been prospectful for you either, Errantem."

He looked at her, with eyes full of sympathy. She finally understood his plight in life.

"You work hard, all the time. No breaks, like partying for you. During the day, you fight to get through Hell itself, then the nighttime, is filled with reports filling, and writing, deciphering messages from the front. You've almost got no time for yourself at all. You're at the bidding of almost everyone in town. I mean, sure, you've got memories of your adopted mother, and your cat, but dang, your history sucks. No offense."

"None taken."

_Jerk._

_ I heard that._

_Crap._

"Errantem, what does fill your life with meaning anyway? To you at least. Where do you come in?"

To him, it was finding Erinn, the land of immortality, and love. All would be safe there, and reaching it, his purpose would be achieved. He wanted to become a storyteller, and illustrator for generations of young, to know the stories of the heroes of old. However, the answer that fatanm came up with, was much different than what he thought.

"It's Tieve, isn't it?"

Reminded of the joke gwynn tossed around earlier that day(or yesterday, as Errantem couldn't tell) he rebounded on that statement with a clear single syllable.

"What?"

"Oh, don't try to hide, it fool, you liked that girl from the moment you've moved into the Inn."

"No I don't. Tieve is my friend, and I tend to keep it that way. Besides, she loves Keaghan. And, you know what drives me. Gold - that's what drives me. The pursuit of money."

"Alright, Greenshirt, if you say so."

And, to be straightforward and honest, he really didn't think of her as a driving force to live. Sure, she was a very nice friend, but not the driving force of his life. Tieve was a very loving and caring individual, but Errantem never had feelings for her. It was simply unthinkable. Still, that did not explain how Fatanm knew that Errantem had feelings for Tieve. Was she reading his subconscious now? Or was she saying things just to tease him. Maybe she was referring to the joke earlier that morning. Or yesterday. It was probably yesterday. Unconcerned with the matter, Errantem and Fatanm, simply walked until they crept upon their target.


	5. The Chieftain's Last Stand

Have the pups and Women fled far from the Ruins yet? said the Chieftain, as he tiredly walked over to his troops.

Yes my lord, by now they must be out on the praries. answered his consort, a white furred Gnoll Veteran

Good, for here, is where we make our Final stand. He walked over towards the entrance of another open hallway, where he drew in the air, the Fomorian symbol, creating a large, and impenetrable psychic barrier. The Gnoll Chieftain, made one last sigh of disappointment, and looked out into the now empty hall, which was once crowded with innocent Gnolls, running to safety, back to the land where their fathers were. Back where they would be treated as products to serve the war. They had no choice anymore. The humans were starting to come back and reclaim this piece of land. For, long ago, the Gnolls stole the Ruins from them, and now they seek it's rightful place to be returned. However, the Chieftain did not want this war, nor did he want to side with his Gnoll brethren, desperate to overtake the humans, to taste the blood of men was enjoyment. All he wanted, was a simple piece of land, and solace. However, solace could wait in death, as impending doom awaited them. The Gnolls stood ready, and at the guard, both in fear and nervousness, about what laid beyond the halls. The Humans, whom were far more skilled and versed in the art of war, were more than a match for the Formorians. It could take at least an army to dispatch of one or two. And with the Chieftain's small task force at hand, they were already dead. The intensity of the situation grew, as footsteps came down, echoing throughout the dungeon. The Chieftain, with his Giant Hammer Mace in hand, growled in fury and contempt. the Humans were going to strip his people of peace, and now they were going to strip him of his life. He and his men were proud to die for their people. They knew the sacrifice, and they knew what was coming to them. None of them would go down without a fight. The two humans walked into the courtyard. And without a single pause, the fight began.

Errantem took on the lesser skilled Gnolls, as Fatanm took on the Chieftain. His Crimson Short Swords made quick work of the Fomorians, as he slashed through them, like scissors through paper. One Gnoll Ranger flanked him,and shot an arrow into his back. Staggering from the hit, Errantem made resolve and buried his sword into the heart of the Ranger, crumpling to his knees.

The One with No Regret, leapt up on the Colossal Gnoll's arm. She produced a blast of magical energy from her staff, burning his shoulder. The fifteen foot tall Chieftain, roared in pain and anger, then grabbed Fatanm, and hurled her across the room, where Veteran Gnolls waited to tear her apart.

You Humans always take what worked so hard for! the Chieftain roared.

He whipped out his Mace hammer, and ran towards Fatanm, pushing away his Gnoll Comrades to obliterate her. Errantem, sensed this, and kicked a gnoll to the face and paced quickly to her aid. A Veteran Gnoll blocked Errantem from the Chieftain, but being fast on his toes, he grabbed the Gnoll by the neck, and threw him at the Chieftain. Lying in pain, Fatanm noticed the ominous shadow of the Chieftain overtake her. She could gasp in surprise, as he raised his hammer. However, the Veteran Gnoll flew and bumped into the Cieftain, tampering with the accuracy of his strike. Fatanm barely dodged the head of the hammer, feeling the wind blow across her body. The Chieftain was distracted, and Fatanm searched for her Staff, dislodged from her hand when she was thrown.

As the Veteran Gnoll laid unconscious, the Chieftain turned his attention to Errantem. He growled in his excitement, and scratched the crisp black fur where he was burned. Errantem could only mumble, as he walked backwards in anxiety, not knowing what he did. Suddenly, a Gnoll, the last grunt standing, grabbed a fallen comrades mace, and whacked Errantem in the back. He screamed in pain, feeling the skin scrape from his back, the blood coming in contact with the air, stinging him. Utilizing his reflexes, he turned around and cut into the Gnoll's shoulders, whom was grinning in his death.

For the clan. said the brown Gnoll, chuckling as he feel into his final sleep.

Large footsteps became louder as Errantem had only time to look back. The Gnoll would distract him for those few seconds, and those few seconds, were all the Chieftain needed. He charged his attack, and the Hammer flew right across Errantem's side. He could hear his ribcage crack, and saw the splatters of crimson that followed. The shock and terror in his eyes, was something the Chieftain looked at with disappointment. Hurling into a wall, he could not help but fall over in pain, and moan. He thought he was going to die at this point. Errantem could feel the bleed out, draining his body of energy. The clanging of swords, was the last thing he heard.

The Chieftain did his work, and proceeded to move on to Fatanm, but, where was Fatanm? He spied to see she had moved from the locale where she was cornered, but, she was no where to be seen. A magic missile, shot from behind, and the Cieftain felt the cold sting of ice, start to form on his back. A resilient Fatanm, stood, and released an endless barrage of attacks, running around the lumbering Chieftain. She attacked in rage, not wanting this Gnoll to prolong the war any further. She had it with today, really, and she needs to finish the job. Fatanm's staff glowed, shaking in power. At its highest peak, she pointed the staff at the Chieftain, shooting a beam of energy at him, and the Gnoll Chieftain, reeled back in pain. He tried to endure the wrath of the beam, but the energy was too strong for him, and out of his comprehension. His strength left him, and finally, as the beam of magic hit his face, the Chieftain fell to the ground in defeat, panting in tiredness.

Human...you are an honorable...adept of the...arcane arts. I admit defeat.

He bowed in humility, and collapsed in pain, as the earth trembled with his movements. Fatanm, smirked, and dropped her staff. She picked up Errantem's sword, stained with the blood of many gnolls. The mixture of iron, and blood, shone in the sunlight. Examining the sword, she took the blade, walking over to the defeated Chieftain. A creepy smile showed, as she came closer to the Chieftain. Errantem, looked over his shoulder, and saw the outline of Fatanm, draw his sword onto the Chieftain. Before collapsing into sleep again, the Chieftain whimpered, pleading for his life. He heard the sword, rip through the giant red Gnoll's arm, tearing his tendons. Massaging his arm, he fearfully stated:

Please, spare me and my people, we have done nothing wrong! We cannot repent of the sins of our forefathers, for they had died with their own sins! I only pleaded for peace in this war! Have mercy!

"Mercy...there is no mercy when it comes to the Crimson Blade Mercenaries. And I'll get the job done, no matter what."

Finally, the silver tang of Erratnem's blade, pierced into the Chieftain's neck, who violently writhed in pain, but slowly, his soul faded out into nothingness. Errantem, thought to himself about the Gnoll's final words. Was there more to the Fomorian War than what he was taught at home, by the people, and the propaganda? Well, the philosophy could come later, as he was about to black out again. The last thing he saw, were Fatanm's, walking over to him as he linked, and was lulled to the sound of phoenix feathers, dropping softly to the ground.


	6. Reward and Revelation

He woke up at the Inn, where Fatanm sat in a chair, waiting for him to wake up. Errantem had been brought back into his room. Bandages wrapped around his chest, as he laid down in bed. Fatanm, put down one of Errantem's journals, and looked right at Errantem.

_So, you're awake now aren't you._

_ Obviously I am._

Errantem looked outside, and noticed it was daytime. He got up from his bed, but searing pain prevented him from doing so.

_How long have I been out?_

_ A day or two, but Brynn says you'll make a full recovery by tomorrow._

Magic, sped up the healing process, as Errantem felt the sharp pain of his ribs, slowly climbing back into bed. He heard the noisy cacophony of people outside, and he felt a headache come on. Errantem wanted to ask many questions, but all of that can wait.

_ Before you go back to sleep, I just wanted to tell you something about...us._

Errantem, shuffled closer towards Fatanm.

_ The telepathic curse that we are suffering from, is so far as I researched, incurable._

_ Ah, shame it has to be that way. I really don't want to delve into your thoughts. I really don't want to think about what kind of madness I'll suffer from in the future. _

_However, the curse is distance based. As long as I am about 1 kilometer away from you, we should be able to keep our thoughts at bay. And, well, I find it convenient that i live in Rocheste. That way, we should keep our encounters and thought to a minimum._

Errantem, surveyed the room, and noticed books lying about the Room, as Fatanm started to clean up her "study area". She had probably slept here for the past couple of nights, while being studious about how to get rid of this curse.

_ How about the money. The Gold?_

_ Oh, yes. The Gold. _

Using her wand, she produced a sack of gold from mid air, and placed it on Errantem's nightstand. Captain Aodhan must have paid him extra, for the effort, as a bottle of Strawberry Brandy, peered from the seemingly endless sack of coins.

_Gnollbait and Cut'ir were lucky enough to make it out of there alive. By the time I dragged your body out of the Ruins, Gnoll Rangers started firing on us. It's a good thing they can't shoot worth crap._

Errantem felt the bag of gold. How heavy it was, how rich and deep in volume, and the feel of the cold, yellowy substance. A thought came to mind, and remembered how vicious she was. How intense she really was about the whole job. If it weren't for her, he wouldn't have is reward. He came to see, she was a competent and skilled mercenary.

_You know Fatanm, I used to think you were some other ego-inflated mercenary. But. In realization, you're one heck of a good mercenary. You deserve your credit._

_ As do you. _

All the books, laid upon the floor, lit up, and started to float in mid air. Then, with the wave of Fatanm's magic wand, they quickly aligned themselves into one, neatly piled stack.

_Errantem, I do believe it is time to bid farewell. I must attend another party I was invited to._

She started to head out the door, taking her staff with her. However, Errantem had one last question to ask.

"Fatanm, will you really do anything, to pursue your goal?"

Errantem, looked at her quizzically. Her face became grave, and her tone of cheeriness left the building.

"Before I leave, I want to make sure you know this. I will do anything to get the job done. No matter how horrible, or violent I become, justice must be served. I don't know about you, but I think you should have the same vigor for both duty, and life as I do."

She picked up Errantem's journal with her wand, and placed it on his lap.

"I've read through your journals and searched your thoughts. Your family, has a very long history of betraying the Crimson Blade Mercenaries. I can see why Aodhan thinks of you as expendable. However, I pray that you will not turn your cheek on the Crimson Blades. You swore an oath to destroy all the Fomorians. And I swear, if I ever catch you on the other side of the war, you are dead to me, despite all that has, or ever will happen to us as comrades. Farewell, Greenshirt."

And on that note, Fatanm walked away into the hallways, eventually disappearing from Errantem's sight by the window. When she finally left his mind, Errantem had a familiar sense of peace of mind and privacy come back. There was much to learn from that woman, and a lot to learn about being a Mercenary in general. And, Errantem saw, some emotional growth for the young woman. She seemed more uprooted in her goals now. Like Errantem. Perhaps, when she peered into his mind, she found what appealed to him as a person. Still, despite being beat up(again) by Gnolls, he was proud to have Fatanm as a comrade. And other than that, she called him a Greenshirt. A Greenshirt.

Then, it came to him. He was still, nobody. A Greenshirt. Someone who was expendable, right to the very definition of it. Easy to replace, and easy to die, the green-garbed men of the Crimson blade mercenaries were easy to come by. He was a product of the war, that would be seldom missed, if he ever expired. Errantem realized a new goal in mind, as Erinn could wait. He had to make a name for himself. He needed armor. Something that would separate him from the rest of his comrades. Still, as Erinn and Armor could wait, he had to rest.

Taking the bottle of Strawberry Brandy, he quaffed the entire bottle in one fierce gulp. The taste was extremely horrible, as Errantem gagged and almost vomited from consuming it. And as the coughing died down, he fell asleep. And as he slept, he dreamt of what was, and what may be.

_Lawl,_ _you actually gagged while drink that entire bottle?_

_Yeah, so?_

_ You should learn how to hold your liqour. _

_ Hey Fatanm?_

_ Yes?_

_ Shut up. _


End file.
